


Tim Lan

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Based on the Tim Lan fairy tale, Crack, Fearies au, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voltron, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Lance ran away from home, overly dramatic yes, uncalled for yes, does he regret it,...yes.He had no idea he had to pay the handsome spirit of the forest for food supplys and water.But Lance doesn't have any money....so what should he pay with?





	Tim Lan

 

Lance ran away from home, overly dramatic yes, uncalled for yes, does he regret it,  
...yes.

He was the son of a duke and in turn, should take over his fathers duties. But Lance wanted to learn the skill of the blade make his arrows soar and fight in battle and be a fighter. It did not help that his father was so protective.  
He made his way through the forest planning to make it to the ships in time before the Galra recruits would leave their planet.  
But then he found a white lion, or it found him.

  
His culture believe to follow it to determine his fate, usually they used fate lightly it ethier wanted death or a new life.  
Lance followed,  soon after he felt like lead, he must of been walking for hours and he didn’t seem to be going anywhere it was just forest and forest and...surprise more forest.

  
His wobbled pacing slowed to a stop and he found himself holding back from looking around him, he turned slightly then thought better of it, it’s bad luck to look back on your journey, many say.  
He began to take a few steps that felt much heavier than the last, his provisions growing lighter the further he walked and for a moment he thought he was walking in circles, until he heard the rushing stream.  
Throwing away abandon he ran towards the sound of water and gasped it was a flowing stream, wasting no time he collapsed at the edge and gulped down the water like it was his last.

  
He leaned back gasping feeling much better, he glanced to the side and saw a bush full of berries, he recognised them and even took a few pausing when he remembered where he remembered them from.  
A plate full of them at a dinner party, full of people with expectations with their eyes on him... speaking off.

  
He could feel eyes on him now, he glanced around the calm atmosphere of the forest seemed to quiet, the sound defending by lack of.  
Even the birds barely twittered a chirp.  
He instantly stood up and circled, was it an animal?  
Just as he took a step back he bumped into a solid mass, frowning confused because he was sure a tree wasn’t behind him-

“What are you doing here!” A voice growled a hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around, Lance admitted he screamed with a high pitch, but he couldn’t help it.  
The guy was huge, and that scar along his face wasn’t giving him any favours.

Lance tried to take a step back but the hand- wait prosthetic was latched on his shoulder tight.  
“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know this was your forest-”  
“You drank from the river, you feed from it’s very earth!” his eyes was burning with fury and Lance felt himself being shoved against the grass.  
“Pay the fee that you owe!” Lance gulped as this massive form was looming over him.

  
“I-I don’t have any money-” He gasped when the spirit, because that’s what he had to be, grabbed his clothes “No need,” Lance was stunned stupid even when the cold air hit his bare chest he gazed up into coal like eyes that only reflected his horrified face.  
“This will teach you not to take things that are not yours to take.” Lance gasped- okay.

...Okay, this...he surprisingly had no problem with...

The spirit began to take of his clothes, and Lance will admit his thought process in the two minutes that it took this creature to remove most of his clothes, he will deny.  
But hot damn, this was happening? This thing may not be Altean or anything else resembling normal but did he look hot.  
If he was going to die what a way to go.

The thing paused realising Lance wasn't doing anything, his gaze turned curious and his hands glided over a tanned chest, Lance gasped responding easily. There was no words spoken, no need. 

"What's your name?" Lance asked feeling heavy as those huge pale hands held him down and moved towards his tunic, Lance knife fell to the side and the other didn't notice, with his guard down Lance could kill him. But he didn't.

Instead Lance's hands cupped the others face and leaned up into his lap and kissed him, at first it was chaste, since the man was surprised, that was until Lance's curious tongue peeked at his lips, the man groaned his hand raising and cupping the others brown locks pulling him closer, the kiss became more heated and Lance shifted his hips against the others lap.

The man grunted pulling him closer tilting his head as heat began to tighten his stomach, his eyes fluttered and pulled back surprised, The man froze eyes widened, Lance pulled back himself panting softly his face burning red and his eyes still closed "Well if this is how I'm going to pay, I'd at least like to know your name."

The man was broken, his brain was broken- this was not how he was going to do it. He was just going to take the kids clothes and be done with it.

But this wasn't a child- and honestly, as far as being with strangers this was too perfect to pass up.

Trying to halt the tremor in his voice he swallowed "Shiro, I'm the guardian of the forest," he said softly with a gravel to his voice, he felt the kid shiver in his lap, his clothes half off already.

"Names Lance," He smirked eyes half lidded, and glanced down at his undress "Are you going to finish what you started?"

Well this was what Lance started, but Shiro knew with this misunderstanding it wasn't unwanted. So he nodded his hands trailing lower towards his tunic unwrapping the fabric.

 Lance shivered his back arching as Shiro's eyes half lidded trailed down soft skin, he brushed his thumb over Lance's chest and watched in fascination as his nipples became harder, he pushed against the pebbled nibs harder watched as they became darker, Lance's breaths became heady his eyes watching his hands and fidgeting his hips.

Shiro could see everything even saw how Lance erection pressed hot against his stomach, Shiro took his time leaning down close and trailed a hot tongue against his chest leaving a trail, Lance held back a moan his lips pressed together and his eyes squeezed shut.

Shiro hips thrusted and saw Lance buckle his eyes snapping open with a gasp, "Watch," Shiro teased looking up at Lance as he licked and sucked one chest while his hand pressed firmly against the other, Lance eyes grew wider with akin to pleasurable panic.  
"D-Don't stop."

Shiro's smirk grew, as his hand lowered against the alteans stomach, he felt the other stiffen his legs trembling- stopping himself from moving.

Shiro slowly slid his finger over the slit and Lance gave a sharp gasp, then gritted his teeth as Shiro's finger began to rub against the tip back and forth a spurt of pre-cum slipping out from the hole drenching his cock and Shiro's finger.

"You're completely soaked..." Shiro mused his smirk widening Lance covered his mouth with one hand his breathing stuttered "D-Don't talk about it!" He sounded mortified and Shiro raised an eyebrow "But it's true, you're body's so hot," He moved forward and held Lance letting him slide backwards and was soon straddling him.

"You wouldn't do this with a stranger unless you were really craving it." Lance shook his head but his cock twitched and his breathing grew faster, Shiro felt his own cock strain against his own tunic.

He ignored it by giving extra attention to the blue eyed altean "You could kill me if you wanted, but you haven't yet...want to see how far we'll go?" Shiro asked his tongue trailing lower down Lance's stomach. The boy was trembling. "You want this right? Or maybe this is payment enough and you want to stop?"

"No!" Lance cried out almost sitting up, Shiro's hand layed over his chest then cupped his cheek "Just making sure," He leaned over Lance and kissed him his own mind going foggy as Lance's desperate tongue clashed with his both their faces burning crimson, Shiro's body burned with heat as his own hips grinded against Lance's and swallowed his moans.

 Shiro's pulled back with a wet gasp slyvia trailing from they lips, Shiro moved down opening his mouth widened as he wrapped it around Lance's leaking cock, Lance cried out his hands shooting up and slotting against Shiro's head. Shiro sucked long and hard and Lance could feel his tomach clenching tight, his own hips undulating beneith Shiro.

Shiro had to grab his leg to keep him still "Shiro- Shiro I'm going to cum!" Suddenly Shiro pulled back with a pop and Lance blinked confused until Shiro placed a hand near his backside that had Lance blushing brighter.

"Turn around," Shiro's voice sounded wrecked and Lance hastily moved around, he barely settled until he felt Shiro's cool hands touch his backside and kneed it softly, Lance's felt his arms shake "S-Shiro?"

Shiro spread his ass and Lance felt himself tremble, oh so he was taking it- well he was already naked but he at least he wanted to try it the other way first that was if Shiro wanted too and-

Shiro's tongue lapped against his hole and Lance's brain short circuited.

On second thought, he was fine receiving.

 Shiro;s hand groped his erection while his tongue wriggled against Lance's puckered hole feeling the skin stretch and push the muscle inside, Lance eyes rolled his arms giving out and fell forward his ass twitching against Shiro rimming him out.

His heartbeat was thuddering against his chest he was surprised Shiro didn't hear him, Lance hand slipped under his stomach and reached his own erection and instead Shiro grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together instead.

Lance whined and felt Shiro chuckle behind him- the bastard did that on purpose.

Suddenly long fingers pressed against his backside and Lance sucked in a breath as he felt the finger wriggle against his slicked walls, the tongue and finger jackhammering into him Lance felt his erection twinge painfully.

Then more fingers pushed against him, two then three, all sliding inside easily. Lance was vibrating feeling himself gape more open before shiro and feeling more empty.

He wanted something bigger than fingers he bemoaned.

Sweat poured from his brow and Lance was aware he was drooling "Shiro- Shiro please," he was teetering on the edge he pushed his other hand back and felt Shiro almost pull back in warning until he saw Lance grab his ass pulling it back further "Shiro just do it- I'm ready, please-" He whined brain practically melting from the heat.

Shiro was not doing okay.

He almost came at the sight alone, he was not farring at all with the moans and lovely display trembling before him, Shiro was so god damn lucky and you couldn't blame him for staring commiting this image to memory. Who knows this might be his last time with another Altean.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah-" He sounded ridiculous but Lance didn't mind as Shiro slipped out of his own stomach, he grabbed Lance chest pushing him against himself as his cock pressed against Lance's ass.

Lance held his breath and Shiro kissed the nape of his neck "Just breathe," He pushed against him and felt resistence as the head of his cock painfully squeezed against the muscle, he heard Lance keen but then he slipped inside with a satisifying slide and both groaned in usion, Lance was shaking tears in his eyes.

"Are you hurt," Shiro barely panted feeling heat clamp around his cock and his own pulsed with precum his hips shaking from holding himself back, Lance glanced back "I'm fine- just- just move, move!" Shiro turned Lance around and heard him whimper as he placed his arm over Lances head and kissed him.

Lance looked wrecked his eyes unseeing and his face burning red, his lips were wet and open wide with moans. Shiro shifted his hips grinding forward slowly and felt Lance moan his leps clamping around Shiro's back his heel digging into the dip of his spine.

And both of their minds blanked as they chased raw pleasure, Shiro hips dipped and thrusted into Lance back and forth back and forth, Lance turned his head to the side his breathing laboured his hands pulling back to hide his face.

Shiro took his hand removing it from his face "Let me see you." Lance gasped when Shiro kissed him again wet and rushed, both clinging to each other as their bodys burned hotter and hotter,

Lance knew he was coming, his cock was leaking a pool against his chest "Shi-" He could barely speak his eyes rolling at the back of his head as Shiro gave a sharp thrust, Lance came.

He screamed his whole body pulsing as his cock spurted cum against his chest, Shiro grunted his head falling against the dip in Lance's neck and panted into his skin, he felt Lance hand cradle his head with a soft sigh "Shiro cum inside," Shiro moaned giving one final thrust as his came ejaculating thick strings of cum inside of the smaller altean.

Lance gave a broken moan his own cock twitching again, Shiro kept thrusting lazily chasing his orgasm and one moment they were receding and then he turned Lance around and started again Lance whimpered as he felt Shiro's cock harden inside him again, Shiro was moving faster since Lance hole was stretched and more lubed up with cum Shiro was rougher and he didn't mind in the least.

Lance felt himself getting pulled back pressed firmly again Shiro as he bit into his neck, Lance raised his arm behind him around Shiro as he felt the older man pound into him, Lance's cock was leaking again and they already made a mess on the forest floor.

Shiro was faster this time a few more thrusts and he came again, Lance moaned eyes watering as his cock was strained against his stomach, Shiro nibbled his neck as his hand moved down and began to pump at Lance's erection commiting every moan and whimper to memory.

As soon as Lance came he almost fell forward in a tired faint, until Shiro pulled him back onto his lap.

Lance slumped against him, his breathing slowly become regular again his eyes heavy lidded with exhaustion.

He tensed then cried out in pain when he felt Shiro pull out, it was the head of his cock that always had trouble pulling past the tight ring but as soon as he pulled out leaving wet heat behind Lance felt himself missing it.

But he was too over sensitive for another round, and if it ended here. He glanced nervously at Shiro wondering how this was going to go down.

He saw the mans adorable face smile softly "Give me another minute."

Lance's eyebrows shot up, oh, oh he could wait forever of he was allowed....

 

 Once it was over they departed ways. Shiro telling him sternly he could take the fruit and water for his journey but if he took anymore he would have to pay the fee.

Lance was saddened by this but agreed, he figured it wouldn't take long to leave the forest, or so he thought. It was proving difficult and the more he wandered the more he realised he was lost. And his rations were going low.

He glanced around and felt his face grin bemused, he was here with purpose he slowly took the grape, and glancing everywhere then sank his teeth into the fruits.  
Shiro’s head popped up out the bush like a squirell some leaves disturbed by the sudden movement “You lil shit!” His gaze pinning his in a ‘hoe don’t do it.’  
Lance smirked opened his mouth wide then popped the grape inside, his mouth was stuffed with one more, then ran when Shiro pounced towards him.  
This...wasn’t so bad.

  
Their days were off and on, and Shiro admits he wishes their first time wasn’t so- well he couldn't change it. Alas it was the rules of the land he was sworn to protect. It was fine for a while, and he wished it would never end.

But the Druids who put him here, with their witch was coming and Shiro was honestly terrified.

They needed someone like Shiro for something, and it was making him anxious of what it could be...

Shiro was worried and Lance was starting to notice, Shiro was more distant his eyes always focused everywhere but him.

“It’s...my lady." He said at last without any prompting, just the two of them, lying their beneith the stars.  
"The one who charged me with this land, I worry that soon they will call a tithe and sacrifice one of their own for the cause, I had nothing to worry since I was altean but...they begun to call me their own. I fear for the worst.”  
Lance gaped how could he just drop that bombshell on him?  
“Wait-what? Can’t you just leave? Or something?”

Shiro sighed “I cannot.”  
“Well that’s shit.”  
He chuckled amused “You see my dillema.” Then his brows furrowed as he took Lance in, his robes not even fully on and at bliss, until he caught Shiro staring “What?”  
“I think you can help me.”  
Lance tensed “Okay, um how?” Well he didn’t say no, that was a plus “Pull me from my horse when I’m in the presence of my lady. Then I’ll be free.”  
Lance frowned “Is it really that easy?” Shiro wanted to lie, but no- he had to be absolutly clear with this.

"It's not that easy, Hagger will transform me, make me attack you or hurt you. You still have to try. If you don't it's okay I don't expect this from you, I can take you to the edge of the forest-"

"It's too late for me, I already missed the ship that was recruiting, and this is more important. I want to help you Shiro."

Shiro stared his mouth parting in shock, Lance smiled and leaned back down resting his head on Shiro's chest. "Plus this is me, you're talking about. Pulling you from you're horse? Easy."

 

 

They appeared and Lance knew it was too soon, Shiro stiffened when Hagger called him over and he had no choice but to climb onto his horse "No!" Lance cried out moving forward and was intercepted by the Galra "This doesn't concern you Altean."

"He's mine!" At this Shiro looked at him in surprise and hope?

Lance couldn't focus on it "If I pull him of his horse, he stays with me and you find a new Guardian!" Hagger deemed this fit with a smirk, "Very well." She glanced at Shiro her eyes glowing yellow and in turn so did his.

His face slackened and he did nothing.

"There, pull him from his horse."

Lance hesitated, this seemed too easy...and of course as he approached Shiro swung his prosthetic that almost singed Lance's hair as he ducked, of course she wouldn't fight fair.

Lance stood his ground with a defient jut to his chin and reached for Shiro again, Shiro swung and the horse moved away and Lance kept jumping back, he could hear the Galra laugh and he felt frustrated tears burn his eyes.

He sniffed then looked at Shiro and his horse determidly.

He ran and leapt and jumped onto the horse as well, the laughter ceased, Shiro was too slow to turn as Lance grabbed Shiro and  _tugged_.

Both fell to the floor in a yelp and tumble and for a moment Lance was disoriented he sat up and saw Shiro's eyes fade from yellow. He dared hope, he heard Hagger clear her throat "You have proven yourself. We will find a new guardian. Both of you are dismissed from this forest."

No need to tell me twice, Lance thought with a smirk as soon as they were gone he felt Shiro scoop him up into his arms pressing his nose against Lance's shoulder blade relieved "Thank you," His hands were shaking and Lance exhaled with relief.

"No problem."

 

They began to travel onwards and nothing was said, Lance was worried that Shiro didn't want anything to do with him, with those looks and experience in combat Shiro was a catch and he could have anything he wanted, he was only with Lance because the kid was he only one dumb enough to travel in this forest. Also to top it off...their food rations were diminishing. As Lance walked towards the river to retrieve some water he heard Shiro warn him "Lance I don't think you should-" Lance waved at him.  
“Well you're not the landlord of this place, So it should be fine.”

  
Shiro blinked looking lost then smiled he moved towards his spouse and sat beside him, he softly cupped Lance’s cheek, Lance's chest twinged was this a good bye kiss? He hoped not but even so he would cherish every last moment he had if he could.

Until Shiro spoke, “If you wish it, my I accompany you on your journey?” Lance felt his heart soar, he dared to hope and shiro still wanted...  
“Yes! I mean yeah, if you want.” He said hoping he didn't sound too desperate he glanced down embarrassed. 

To change the subject he saw the grapes on the side of the river “Shiro can I eat this?” Shiro glanced around and saw what it was, “Hmm maybe? I don’t know.” Lance just shrugged and ate it, it wasn’t too seconds later that a booming voice called out “Pay the fee man what you owe!”

  
Both Shiro and Lance turned to see a boy step out of the bush with a permanent scowl on his face as wild black hair frame beautiful lilac eyes, Lance was in shock half eating a grape unfazed at the glare that was aimed at them both.  
Shiro looked bemused “Keith, what are you doing here?”

Lance glanced at him surprised, he knew him?

Keith scowled darkly and crossed his arms “Well you got fired didn’t you? I’m the new landlord of this forest.” Both Lance and Shiro glanced at one another.  
Dear Lions, here we go again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the same thing happens again with Keith and Hagger is not amused.  
> "Stop stealing my guardians!" She yelled and Lance could only hold Hunk to his chest the newest Guardian as both Shiro and Keith could only sigh "Well stop making them cute then!"  
> After that she made Sendek her newest Guardian and no one dared stay in the forest any longer.  
> Sendeks ego is crushed.


End file.
